Möchtegern Dementoren
by Godiva
Summary: Oliver ist sauer auf Markus wegen dem kleinen Scherz mit der Dementorenverkleidung - Fortsetzung zu "Wetteinsatz"


Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor noch irgendetwas zu Oliver und Markus zu schreiben, aber als ich das dritte Buch noch mal gelesen habe, ist mir dieser Teil eingefallen. – Oliver ist sauer (sehr sauer) auf Markus für den kleinen „Scherz" mit der Dementorenverkleidung beim Spiel gegen Ravenclaw.

Disclaimer: Sie gehören immer noch J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Nur Oliver/Markus

Anmerkung: Das dritte Buch sollte man schon gelesen haben für diese Geschichte. Und eine kleine Erinnerung: Harrys drittes Jahr ist das siebte von Oliver und Markus.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dementoren

Als Malfoy es vorgeschlagen hatte, war es ihm wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen. Sie würden sich als Dementoren verkleiden um Harry Potter vom Besen fallen zu lassen wie es beim Spiel gegen Hufflepuff passiert war. Wenn Harry Potter vom Besen fiel, würde Gryffindor verlieren und wenn Gryffindor verlor hatte Slytherin den Cup so gut wie sicher. Es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen Kostüme aufzutreiben und sich in die Verkleidung zu stopfen. Und sie hatten auch für Aufregung gesorgt als sie am Spielfeldrand erschienen waren. Nur leider hatte Potter einen coolen Spruch gelernt und plötzlich war ein silberner Hirsch auf sie losgeschossen. 

Die Blamage hatte er gerade noch so ertragen, als er sich vor den Augen der gesamten Schule aus dem Kostüm kämpfte. Die Punkte, die Slytherin abgezogen wurden, waren auch zu verwinden. Nur hatte er in seiner Begeisterung über den Plan leider zwischenzeitlich vergessen, dass sein Freund, Oliver Wood, Kapitän von Gryffindor war. Er hatte ihn seit dem Spiel nur noch in den Stunden gesehen, sonst hatte er ihn nie nah an sich heran gelassen. Im Augenblick sass Markus an seinem angestammten Platz am Slytherintisch und schmachtete Oliver von der Ferne an. Er sah so gut aus wenn er wütend war! Aber es war viel besser wenn Oliver nicht auf ihn wütend war und er seine Wut wegküssen durfte. Er verstand immer noch nicht was so falsch daran gewesen war zu probieren Potter von seinem Besen zu stürzen. Ausserdem war es ja sowieso schiefgegangen.

Es war schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr her, dass sie zusammengekommen waren. Ihre Beziehung musste geheim bleiben und sie hatten sich während der Schulzeiten nie allzu oft alleine gesehen. In den Sommerferien waren Olivers Eltern für zwei Wochen alleine weggefahren und er hatte Oliver besucht wann immer seine eigenen Eltern fort waren. Flohpulver war wirklich praktisch und manchmal waren seine Eltern über Nacht weg oder er behauptete mit Freunden unterwegs zu sein und hatte sogar nachts bleiben können. Das waren die schönste Momente für ihn gewesen. Nach einem Nachmittag Quidditch, im Bett zu liegen und Oliver zu halten oder von ihm gehalten zu werden. Es war so ein wunderschönes Gefühl gewesen zu wissen dass Oliver ihn tatsächlich wollte. Sie hatten es sogar an Weihnachten geschaffte einander kurz zu sehen und Geschenke auszutauschen. Besenpflegesets selbstverständlich und Poster ihrer Lieblingsquidditchteams. Aber das war jetzt alles vorbei, weil er einen kleinen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren dass diese Angelegenheit das Ende sein sollte.

Markus probierte Oliver abzupassen, aber da waren immer zu viele Leute um sie herum. Er blieb geduldig und wartete auf seine Chance. Sie kam schliesslich nach einem Quidditchtraining. Oliver war länger geblieben um noch weiter zu trainieren, als der Rest des Teams sich schon zurück gezogen hatte. Als er vom Feld kam, stellte Markus sich ihm entgegen. Oliver schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein ihn zu sehen. 

„Was willst *du* den hier?" 

„Mit dir reden." 

Oliver sah ihn prüfend an. 

„Worüber?" 

„Zum Beispiel warum du mich einfach ignorierst anstatt mit mir zu sprechen?" 

„Worüber sollten wir reden? Der kleine Zwischenfall hat mir deinen wahren Charakter deutlich genug gezeigt." 

Markus rollte die Augen. 

„Schwülstiger kannst du nicht reden, ja?" 

Aber Oliver nahm den ironischen Kommentar gar nicht zur Kenntnis. 

„Wenn du dir eingebildet hast ich werde jemanden in meiner Nähe tolerieren, der hinter dem Leben meines Suchers her ist, hast du dich schwer geschnitten, Flint." 

Damit rückte er den Besen auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich um. 

Das Gespräch war gründlich schief gegangen. Und Markus hatte keine Ahnung wie er es anstellen sollte sich wieder mit Oliver zu versöhnen. Im Geiste ging er die Liste seiner Freunde durch auf der Suche nach jemandem der ihm in dieser Frage helfen konnte. Ergebnislos. Die Einzigen die ihm hätten Rat geben können, waren auch schlau genug die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszubekommen. Das Einzige was ihm so aus dem Stegreif einfiel war Oliver zu entführen und irgendwo festzuhalten, bis der willens war ihn wieder zu mögen. Aber sogar Markus wusste, dass die Chancen auf Erfolg eher zweifelhaft war. Er rieb sich die Stirn – eine Tätigkeit die langsam zu Angewohnheit wurde. Er wollte Oliver zurück! Nicht morgen, nicht in einer Stunde sondern jetzt in dem Moment! Er vermisste ihn mehr als er es sich jemals hatte vorstellen können.

Die Inspiration kam eine Woche später während einer Geschichtsstunde. Ausgerechnet. Während er vor sich hindöste fiel ihm plötzlich ein wie er mit seinem Bruder einmal eine Kiste auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte. Die Kiste hatte Liebesbriefe enthalten von seinem Vater an seine Mutter. Damals hatten sie es einfach zum schreien komisch gefunden und ihren Vater so lange mit Zitaten aufgezogen bis der ihnen die Besen wegnahm. Er grinste breit vor sich hin. Er würde Oliver einen Brief schreiben. Vielleicht keinen ganz so Lächerlichen wie sein Vater sie geschrieben hatte.

Die richtige Formulierung war härter zu treffen als er gedacht hatte. Sollte er mit „Lieber Olli …" beginnen? – Das war so förmlich. „Hi Olli" war nicht liebevoll genug. „Mein lieber Olli" … nein, so schrieb sein Vater ihm wenn er wütend war. Er hatte die Briefidee schon fast aufgegeben bevor er auch nur einen Strich getan hatte. Fast. Markus mochte zwar nicht der Schlauste sein, aber er war hartnäckig. Er einigte sich schliesslich mit sich selber doch auf „Lieber Olli." Aber das Problem der Anrede war noch gar nichts gegen das Problem des richtigen Einstiegs. Der vorsichtigen Fortsetzung. Des abrundenden Endes. Nach zwei Nachmittagen harter Arbeit hatte er ein Endresultat, das ihm nicht allzu schlecht erschien.

_„Lieber Olli_

_Weil du nicht mit mir sprichst, schreibe ich dir jetzt  halt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dich die Sache so aufregt hätte ich es nicht getan. Ehrlich nicht. Es schien zu der Zeit eine gute Idee. Und wir wollten ihn natürlich nicht töten, sondern nur einem Krankenzimmerbesuch bescheren. Bitte rede wieder mit mir. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich habe nur einen Fehler gemacht, kannst du mir den nicht verzeihen? Wir haben es doch schon fast ein Jahr geschafft._

_M."_

Es war vermutlich kein Meisterwerk, aber es war alles was er im Moment zustande brachte. Und er wollte nicht warten bis jemand anders Oliver wegschnappte. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Das war seine grösste Sorge – dass Oliver schon über ihn hinweg war und jemanden Neues finden würde.

Am nächsten Tag brachte seine Eule Oliver den Brief. Es war seine eigene Eule, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Gloriana war zwar eine gute Eule, aber da sie mittelgross und hellbraun war stach in der Masse nicht heraus. Oliver würde sie vielleicht erkennen. Gloriana verbrachte gerne Zeit bei Markus. Und da der in den letzten Monaten viel Zeit mit Markus verbracht hatte, sollte er sie eigentlich erkennen. Markus beobachtete wie Oliver seinen Brief öffnete und ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen las. Als ihn jemand ansprach steckte er den Brief schnell weg. Markus war enttäuscht. Olivers Reaktion war unleserlich gewesen. Verzweiflung stieg langsam wieder in ihm hoch, er hatte so auf die Briefidee gesetzt.

Als er von einer Nachhiflelektion durch die Gänge zurück zu den Slytherin Kerkern lief, dachte Markus gerade tief über einen neuen Plan nach, als er grob in einen Nebengang gezerrt wurde.

„Ich habe deinen Brief bekommen."

Olli! Es war Olli!

„Ich habe es gesehen."

Oliver blickte auf den Boden.

„Danke. Ich weiss du hast dir Mühe gegeben."

Markus dachte an die letzten Tage zurück, die er mit dem Suchen von guten Formulierungen verbracht hatte.

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Hier können wir nicht gut reden. Ihr habt heute Training, oder? – Warte nach dem Training in der Garderobe auf mich."

Damit verschwand er wieder im Gang bevor Markus auch nur antworten konnte. Der Rest des Nachmittags verging viel zu langsam.

Markus musste nicht lange in der Garderobe warten bevor Oliver kam. Aber der setzte sich nicht zu ihm auf die Bank sondern lehnte sich and die Garderobenkästen. Nervös sah Markus zu ihm hoch.

„So, wegen dem Brief …"

„Hat er dir gefallen?"

Oliver lächelte kurz.

„Ja. … Ich nehme an ich hätte wirklich mit dir sprechen sollen statt dich so zu ignorieren. Hast du ehrlich gedacht, es würde mich nicht aufregen?"

„Ich habe eigentlich nicht viel gedacht, Malfoy hatte es spontan vorgeschlagen … und du hast doch letztes Jahr die Wette gewonnen … und wir haben sie erneuert und ich wollte nicht wieder ‚Sklave' sein …."

Er wurde von einem Lachen unterbrochen.

„War es so schlimm mein ‚Sklave' zu sein letztes Jahr?"

„Nein, es war gut."

Oliver setzte sich vorsichtig neben Markus und legte einen Arm um dessen Taille.

„Markus, versprich mir bitte, dass du wirst das Gryffindor Team nur noch in einem Spiel bekämpfen wirst?"

Markus nickte glücklich und zog Oliver näher an sich. Er fing an an Olivers Hals zu knabbern. „Dich darf ich auch ausserhalb vom Feld attackieren, oder?"


End file.
